


I fink U freeky and I like you a lot.

by birudeboysdog



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birudeboysdog/pseuds/birudeboysdog
Summary: « — Ничего не поделаешь, — возразил Кот. — Все мы здесь не в своем уме — и ты, и я.— Откуда вы знаете, что я не в своем уме? — спросила Алиса.— Конечно, не в своем, — ответил Кот. — Иначе как бы ты здесь оказалась?»
Kudos: 2





	I fink U freeky and I like you a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Во1 - с почином меня в мире больших работ.  
> Во2- я всё ещё не имею ни малейшего понятия как работать с тегами здесь, поэтому вот вам несколько из известного сайта (без спойлеров): 
> 
> Второстепенные оригинальные персонажи; Наркоторговля; Насилие; Нецензурная лексика; Огнестрельное оружие; Пренебрежение жизнью; Психические расстройства; Психологическое насилие; Серая мораль; Согласование с каноном; Убийства; Упоминания изнасилования; Упоминания наркотиков; Упоминания насилия; Характерная для канона жестокость; Частичный ООС.
> 
> И, конечно, 
> 
> !ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР!
> 
> Данная работа не несёт в себе цель романтизировать насилие и/или психические заболевания. Держите в голове, что герои совершенно нереальны, никогда не существовали и все их поступки это всего лишь плод моего воображения. 
> 
> Персонажи психопаты и убийцы, наркоманы и насильники, непревзойдённые лидеры, отличные манипуляторы и много кто ещё. Есть среди них души совершенно безобразно искалеченные горем утраты и отчаянием, есть же и замечательные люди не сделавшие ничего плохого. Кто есть кто решать вам. 
> 
> Приятного прочтения.

Рук Айленд когда-то очень давно был райским местом, наполненным радостью и единством. Великолепные рассветы сменялись пленительными закатами, весёлый смех был слышен из каждого угла, а закусочные и заправки приносили небывалую прибыль своим владельцам. Почти каждый на островах был счастлив или стремился к этому. Благодаря экономическому буму у каждого была машина, привезённая с материка. Туризм процветал.   
  
Так было до 90-х годов. Потом всё постепенно начало меняться, не в лучшую сторону, конечно. Рассветы были всё так же великолепны, только замечать это стали намного реже, всё больше думая о том, как выжить в условиях кризиса.   
  
Бизнес пострадал первым.   
  
«Парк развлечений тропического острова» закрыли, и спустя неделю разобрали на металлолом. Напоминанием о его существовании служили растасканные по всему острову надувные лодки (в последствии, с приделанными к ним пулемётными установками, ставшие грозным оружием на воде).   
Большая часть закусочных поддавались рэкету и в скором времени закрывались, заправки пустели. 

Хойт Волкер, выходец ЮАР, наркобарон и работорговец, приторговывающий оружием — сердце зла, распространяющегося по островам Рук. Став одним из крупнейших торговцев Тихого океана, Волкер нуждался в защищённой базе, своём уголке на полотне мира. И он выбрал Южный остров Рук Айленда. Вооружившись сворой кровожадных наёмников, он уничтожил всех, кто не успел сбежать, и всех «туземцев» — ракьят. С течением времени Южный остров преобразился, но этого Хойту показалось мало, и он решил захватить и Северный, свергнув вождя племени. Однако, ракьят оказали небывалое сопротивление, и Волкер был вынужден отступить.   
  
Его вылазка не прошла бесследно — в джунглях, неподалёку от поселения, среди деревьев и невысоких скал, он заметил трясущегося мальчишку лет пятнадцати. Мальчик был весь в крови, в его руках был нож, а у ног — бездыханное тело мужчины, исколотое несколько десятков раз. Приказав наёмникам остаться у дороги, Хойт подошёл ближе. Мальчишка испуганно взглянул на него, но с места не сдвинулся, даже нож не спрятал. Присев перед мёртвым телом, Хойт обчистил его карманы, забрав фото какой-то миловидной туземки и пару мятых купюр. Он оглянулся на мальчишку, произнеся: 

— Знаешь, где здесь тигры? 

Мальчишка кивнул, неопределённо махнув рукой в сторону. Хойт свистнул, заложив пальцы в рот, и через минуту рядом с ним оказались двое вооруженных парней в форме.   
  
— Нож твой? — Спросил он, протягивая руку к мальчику. Тот отрицательно замахал головой, протягивая окровавленный нож в дрожащей руке. Волкер вытер рукоятку и лезвие о свою рубашку, и протянул оружие обратно мальчишке. — Верни туда, где взял.   
  
— У него… — Указав на тело, произнёс пацан.   
  
Хмыкнув, Хойт приказал своим парням оттащить тело и сбросить с близстоящей скалы. Малец уточнил, что под ней иногда встречаются дикие звери и едой они не брезгуют.   
  
Они вместе смотрели, как двое раненых тигров дерутся за ногу мертвяка, и Хойт, сбросив вниз нож, хохотнул.   
  
— Может, одному из вас это поможет победить, — проговорил он и парниша рассмеялся.   
  
Хойт повернулся к нему лицом и, улыбнувшись, заговорил своим самым мягким голосом:   
  
— Ты, наверное, голоден, к тому же тебе стоит сменить одежду… Не хочешь пройтись со мной к машине? — Парень засомневался, не решаясь. Волкер с нажимом добавил. — Ты ведь не можешь вернуться домой в таком виде.   
  
Поразмыслив немного, мальчишка кивнул, соглашаясь. У машины, где Хойт отдал ему одежду одного из наёмников, мальчик немного расслабился, больше не боясь, что ему навредят. Пока он ел энергетический батончик, Хойт рассыпался в улыбках таких широких, что щеки начали болеть. Наконец мальчишка решил, что ему пора и развернулся, чтобы уйти.   
  
— Как хоть зовут тебя, паршивец? — Бросил Волкер ему в спину.   
  
— Ваас Талугмай, — ответил мальчишка, мягко улыбнувшись. Хойт про себя отметил, что где-то уже слышал похожее имя.   
  
— Ну что же, Ваас, знай — Хойт Волкер твой друг.

* * *

  
  
Ваас сидел на песке, держась за колени. Хмурясь, он смотрел на торчащую из песка у его ног голову. Та не подавала признаков жизни уже минут десять, хотя Ваас очень старался вернуть Кристофера.   
  
Где-то он, видимо, перестарался…   
  
Крис ему нравился, правда. Он любил абсолютно все фильмы с ним, даже отстойные. А вот Крису он не нравился, раз тот был так груб, что решил, что будет хорошей идеей обстрелять Вааса и его парней из спизженого у них же пулемёта.   
  
Крису Ваас очень не нравился, раз Крис, после всего того веселья, его _бросил_.   
  
Ваасу не нравилось, когда его бросают.   
  
Отвлеченно похлопав себя по карманам, он понял, что в них нет ничего, что сейчас было бы кстати: ни пакетика с кокаином, ни трубки для курения крэка, ни косяка (его отобрал Бенджи ещё вчера), даже крутых таблеток Дока не было. Он хотел было затянуться сигаретой, но вспомнил, что проебал пачку в погоне, а новую ещё не достал — с Крисом было так забавно, что он потерял счёт времени, забыл, что вообще курит сигареты.   
  
Нечем было унять эту пустоту внутри.   
  
Раздался треск кустов и шорох раскаленного песка под торопливыми шагами. Ваас даже не обернулся. Уставился на ничего не выражающее лицо криса, чьи веки сам закрыл.   
  
— Ваас, Ваас, там… — Сбивчиво начал пират, чьё имя он никак не мог вспомнить, но Ваас не дал ему закончить.   
  
— ЗАВАЛИ БЛЯТЬ ЕБАЛО! — Выкрикнул он злобно, и это подействовало бы в любой другой ситуации, но не сейчас.   
  
— Там скайдайверы только что приземлились! — Выпалил пират на одном дыхании, желая доложить такую новость первым. Сквозь джунгли послышался громкий топот — пираты уже бросились к машинам, не дожидаясь особого приказа от своего главаря.   
  
Парень в красной футболке сглотнул, переводя дух. Его рука странно дёрнулась в воздухе, словно он потерял над ней контроль. Ваас вспомнил, что его зовут Зак и он, в основном, чинит их машины, а так же что Зак один из тех, кто ушёл вместе с ним. И рука у него дёргалась, потому что когда-то давно он её повредил, возясь с тачанкой, но доктор Э. его быстро починил.   
  
Зак бросил взгляд на голову Криса, равнодушно отметив, что тот, не выдержав такое количество разнообразных пыток, отошёл в мир иной. Вздохнув, Зак в нерешительности замялся. Ему стоять тут или уйти? Пойти к остальным ловить новеньких или вернуться в лагерь и готовить клетки? Ждать, пока Ваас придёт в себя или всё-таки оставить его наедине с тем, что там у него?   
  
Хруст веток под тяжёлыми быстрыми шагами отвлёк его от принятия решений.   
  
Ваас повернулся в сторону леса, откуда только что выбежал запыхавшийся Бенджи.   
  
— Ты… Там… — Бубнил он, упершись руками в колени и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Там… Семеро…   
  
— Серьёзно? Семь?.. — На только что расстроенном лице отразилась лёгкая радостная улыбка. Ваас вскочил с песка так быстро, что сотворил в воздухе целую песчаную бурю. — Что ж ты сразу не сказал? — Бросил он Заку, посмотрев на него воодушевленно. Тон отражал злость, в то время как на лице расплывалась ухмылка.   
  
— Да, серьёзно, — чётко ответил Бен, но сразу же закашлялся. Эти слова стоили ему с трудом возобновлённого ровного дыхания.   
  
— Идём? — Спросил Зак неуверенно, взглянув на Бенджамина, ища поддержки.   
  
Ваас, хлопнув в ладоши, быстрым шагом направился в сторону дороги, где можно было раздобыть машину. Зак тут же бросился за ним. Бенджамин, который только-только отдышался, обречённо застонав, кинулся их догонять.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
У Хойта было три главных правила: беречь товар, убивать любого ракьят на месте и отдавать Волкеру всю прибыль.   
  
У Вааса были проблемы с пониманием всех трёх.   
  
Убивать ракьят — ну окей, как скажешь, ты здесь босс, Хойт, тем более что на ракьят у Монтенегро в сердце таилась обида. Но определённо не любого и не каждого.   
Беречь товар? На блядском острове слишком нервная жизнь, чтобы не позволять себе разок-другой за бесплатно вмазаться. Вот если бы Хойт дал ему хоть парочку наёмников — no hay problema amigo, никто бы лишний раз не рисковал.   
Третье же правило Ваас старательно игнорировал большую часть времени, по крайней мере на Северном острове. На Южном, где правил только Волкер с наёмниками, нужно было быть паинькой и лишний раз и рта не открывать.   
  
Даг, диджей в клубе на материке поблизости, работал на Хойта уже пару лет и активно поставлял на Рук папенькиных сынков и дочурок, за которых хорошо платили. Никто их, конечно, домой не возвращал.   
  
Бедолага Даг был настолько труслив, что один вид Вааса и парочки его людей вселял в него дрожь. Однако в этот раз он, видимо, был очень горд собой, ведь считал, что добыл Ваасу целых семь крутых чуваков, которых можно втридорога загнать. Чего Даг не знал, так это того что из всех ребят при больших деньгах были только двое, а это значительно снижало прибыль.   
  
Ваас прошёл мимо, мельком взглянув на Дага. Тот тут же опустил глаза, цепляясь взглядом за свои ботинки, ковыряющие землю. Ваасу понравилось, какой Даг сегодня кроткий и он даже решил про себя, что не выстрелит ему в ногу, чтобы посмотреть, как забавно тот будет верещать.   
  
— Что у нас здесь? — спросил Ваас у пирата, стоявшего рядом с большой деревянной клеткой для животных.   
  
— Американцы, — с ноткой трагизма обронил он и скривился. Ваас в ответ только пожал плечами. Это даже хорошо, что американцы, за них обычно охотнее платят.   
  
Внутри клетки сидели две миловидные девчонки, которые что-то мычали и глотали слёзы, паренёк пидорского вида, что рвался в бой, выглядя при этом очень дерзким, и какой-то укурыш.   
  
Пират с АК в руке протянул Ваасу отжатую у кого-то из пленников мобилу и пачку удостоверений. Лицензия пилота, два водительских, американских — даже на материке они силы не имели, не то что на остовах Рук; чёрная именная кредитка — срок действия только начался, новенькая, но магнитная полоса уже была потёрта. Ваас повертел её в руке, проведя большим пальцем по выбитым буквам.   
  
Оливер Карсвелл, значит.   
  
Он положил документы в карман, запихнув туда же кредитку, и принялся изучать мобильник. В галерее было пару видео, где вся братия скайдайверов тусила на материке и островах неподалёку. В последнем видео в кадр попал Даг, хотя Ваас, кажется, сразу ясно дал понять, что никто и ничто не должно связывать Дага с Рук, и если его спросят — он знать не знает никого из пропавших и никогда их не видел. А тут чётко видно, что этот кусок тупого дерьма почти что корешит с последними пленниками. Ваас метнул недовольный взгляд на Дага, но тот этого не заметил — считал положенные ему бабки у стола с бухлом. Ваас вернулся к просмотру видосов, но их было так много, что он принял решение посмотреть их как-нибудь потом. Сначала нужно было разобраться с Дагом, выяснить, что он знает и может, пристрелить его нахуй за неосторожность.   
  
Ваас развернулся на пятках, бросив быстрый взгляд на пленников. Он вернётся к ним позже, если захочет.   
  
Даг, пересчитав деньги, осмелел — смотрел пиратам в глаза и даже позволил себе улыбку. Ваас подошёл к нему, держа руку на бедре, рядом с одной из своих верных улучшенных сестричек 1911*, но решив не тратить на Дага патроны, он жестом попросил оружие у стоящего рядом пирата. Тот передал автомат по воздуху, и Ваас, ловко его поймав, почти сразу опустил — незачем пугать Дага заранее.  
  
— Итак, ты говоришь, что семь малышей-коротышей, прибывших на остров, это семь отличных кусков мяса на продажу… — Он задумчиво вышагивал туда-сюда, вертя автомат в руках, начав свою речь со спокойного, вкрадчивого тона, стараясь сдержать недовольство в голосе. — Как говоришь их зовут?  
  
— Эм, ну, одну девчонку зовут Лиза, она вроде как актриса или типа того, эм… Потом та, что с грубым голосом, она девчонка солдафона, он в красной футболке, хах, большой такой, на этого похож, — Даг окинул взглядом стоящего рядом с ним пирата с дробовиком. Похоже, ему казалось забавным, что один из пленников выглядит почти так же, как и добрая половина людей Вааса. — Того патлатого звать Олли, он богач, а его друган, я хрен знает, вроде бы модель, за него можно стрясти нормально бабла.   
  
Даг задумчиво пожевал щёку, сплюнул на землю, и, бросив взгляд на пирата позади Вааса, продолжил, глядя в чистое, без единой тучки, небо.  
  
— Потом солдафон — это Грант, выебонщика зовут Джейсон, а малыша Райли. Они из одной семьи, но можно же отправлять каждого по отдельности, или ещё что. И кажется с ними был кто-то ещё…   
  
Пока Даг напрягал свою пустую голову, пытаясь точно вспомнить был ли вообще этот восьмой, к лагерю из-за кустов подбежал паренёк в смешной шапке и огромных очках. Он перебегал от одного дома к другому, скрываясь за кучами мусора и почти добрался к клетке с новенькими, когда грянул короткий выстрел и парень вскрикнул. За его вскриком раздался женский с коротким «Винс!».   
  
Снайпер, стоявший на возвышении, прострелил бедолаге ногу. — Прямо в коленную чашечку! МОЛОДЕЦ, БЕНДЖИ! — Ваас подпрыгнул на месте, стукнув себя по бедру. — ВОУ! ВОТ ЭТО Я ПОНИМАЮ ПРЕДАННОСТЬ ДЕЛУ! ВСЕ ВИДЕЛИ? Не в башку, нееет, а в ногу! Достойно похвалы, Бен!   
  
Бенджамин отсалютовал Ваасу и вернулся к патрулированию территории через прицел. Ваас ещё раз убедился, что Бен, с которым они когда-то вместе покинули Аманаки, достоин негласного звания его правой ноги. До правой руки ему было далековато, но он был на верном пути.  
  
— Хм, кто же у нас тут… — Ваас побрёл в сторону хнычущего, лежащего на земле в луже крови. Даг увязался за ним. Как только они подошли поближе, Монтенегро понял — пацан не жилец. Помимо очень точного выстрела в колено и, как следствие, раздробленной в труху коленной чашечки, Винсент был весь покрыт ссадинами, его правая рука явно была разрублена мачете, он истекал кровью, обильно потея и жутко бледнея. Тратить на него лекарства было бессмысленно.   
  
Выхода два. Добить его прямо здесь или оттащить в канаву, чтобы там медленно подыхал.   
  
Винсент поднял заплаканные глаза на Вааса. Помимо страха в них была решимость и может малюсенькая капелька надежды. Ваас вытащил из-за пояса небольшой острый нож, блеснув лезвием в свете костров. Он присел на корточки, устало вздохнув, и с силой воткнул нож в шею Винса, перебив шейные позвонки. Винсент в ту же секунду обмяк, окончательно повалившись на землю. В клетке громко взвыли.   
  
Ваас вытащил нож, вытерев лезвие о тело.  
  
— Кто там у нас дальше, — равнодушно произнёс он, пока Даг блевал себе под ноги. — Где ещё трое?   
  
Пират, стоящий рядом с выходом из зоны, где они держали пленников, подошёл к нему. Он тихо зашептал, не рискнув приблизиться к чужому лицу ближе, чем на метр, и Ваас, ничего не расслышав, громко произнёс:   
  
— Чё ты там бубнишь, не слышно нихуя, — он схватил пирата за руку, дёрнув на себя. — А? ПОВТОРИ!   
  
Пират зашептал в самое ухо:   
  
— Мелкого забрали в другое место, он ссался от страха настолько, что надолго отрубился. Хойт сказал вызвать доктора Э. Остальные в отдельной клетке.   
  
Ваас оттолкнул от себя пирата, жестом приказав ему убираться нахуй. Он заскрипел зубами от подавляемого гнева. Мало того, что его пленника без его ведома куда-то отвели, так ещё и Волкер здесь, а ему об этом не доложили.   
  
Подавлять гнев Ваас не любил, ему нужно было на кого-то наорать прямо, блять, сейчас. Он метнул злобный взгляд на отвечающего за всех пленников этого лагеря пирата по имени Шон, выходца острова, и тот, испугавшись что сейчас попадёт под раздачу, бросился указывать дорогу, обходя опустевшие клетки. Тропинка вела в глубь лагеря, куда прятали слишком буйных и смелых.   
  
— Один из них служил и много угрожал, так что мы упрятали его подальше и заткнули хлебальник, чтоб не поднимал бучу среди других. А братца вместе с ним впихнули, чтоб не потерять — неприметный он какой-то, гнида.   
  
Ваас ничего не ответил, чувствуя что сейчас вскипит, если Шон не завалит рот. К счастью Шона, шли они быстро. Завернув за угол, Ваас увидел спину стоящего на страже Андреса. Тот держал в руках увесистый автомат, немного отличающийся от тех, что носили другие пираты.   
  
Ваас никогда не возражал, если у кого-то была личная или любимая пушка, при условии что куплена она не за его деньги, и не за деньги, которые платит им Хойт на содержание аванпостов и лагерей. Окей, amigo, только не забывай ухаживать за пушкой как за девкой, и не проси новую такую же, если эту где-то проебал.   
  
Андрес обернулся на звуки шагов, кивнув Ваасу и недобро посмотрев на Шона. Ваас подумал, что, скорее всего, он был не очень рад торчать здесь, сторожа двух придурков и свихнувшегося онаниста по соседству, вместо того чтобы пить с остальными у костра.   
  
Ваас коротко взглянул на клетку справа и на одинокого пленника в ней. Тот был занят тем же, чем и всегда — дрочил в ведро, невнятно бормоча. В клетке побольше сидели двое: один действительно был похож на его людей — широкоплечий, высокий, мускулистый (даже слишком), с явным бунтарским характером — он всё пытался вырваться и что-то говорил, но слов было не разобрать из-за серой клейкой ленты, закрывающей рот. Его дружок, сидящий по другую сторону, был напротив — сникшим и слишком спокойным. Казалось даже, что он обдолбан или на отходняках, а может просто не осознаёт всей ситуации.   
  
И Ваас решил это исправить, как следует его запугав.   
  
— Хэй, детки, как вы тут? Вам комфортно? Напитки скоро принесут, — он издал тихий смешок, наслаждаясь реакцией. Грант дёрнулся, яростно что-то бубня, скорее всего оскорбления, но Ваас не разобрал какие именно. А спокойный, в синей футболке (кажется, Джейсон?), медленно поднял на него голову и устало заглянув в глаза, вздохнул.   
  
Его глаза были… _Ошеломляюще красивыми_. Зелёные, как у самого Вааса, но светлее, с вкраплениями жёлтого. В них не было страха, не было надежды. Он не боролся так открыто, как его брат. Ваасу это нравилось. Он присел, достав из заднего кармана телефон.   
  
— Я кое-что покажу, — он указал пальцем на Джейсона, зная, что на него будет легче произвести впечатление. — Тебе.   
  
Он врубил видео, которое сам посмотрел лишь мельком. То самое, куда влез Даг.   
  
Джейсон смотрел не отрываясь, на его лице отражалась гамма эмоций, на глаза набежали слёзы и он поспешил их сморгнуть. Эта картина оказалась невероятно живописной.   
  
Видео закончилось, Ваас отодвинул телефон от Джейсона, возвращая руку за пределы клетки.   
  
— Вы, парни, думаете, вы спятили, а? М? Прыгаете из самолётов, летаете как птицы… Блять, вы правда спятили, — он тихо засмеялся. Ребятишки любили риск. Ваас протёр руками экран телефона, отмечая, что телефон-то конечно крутой, последней модели. — Мне нравится мобила. Бля, реально клёвая мобила.   
  
Монтенегро поднялся, убирая телефон в карман, решив, что оставит его себе на память, и достал удостоверения личности. Пролистав до двух нужных, заговорил демонстративно спокойно, заметив, что Джейсон не спускает с него глаз.   
  
— Так… Что у нас здесь? — Он взглянул на удостоверения, хотя и так знал, кто из них кто. Просто не смог отказать себе в удовольствии. — Грант, — кивнув головой на пленника, он подумал «что за тупое имя». — И Джейсон. Из Калифорнии, а? А?   
  
Ваас не ждал ответа, однако ждал, что Грант позабавит его попытками что-то сказать. Но Грант смотрел на Джейсона, пытаясь дать ему понять что-то одними глазами. Только Джейсон на него не смотрел, всё ещё не сводя глаз с Вааса. Это начинало раздражать.   
  
— Чтож, я надеюсь ваши _mama_ и _papa_ очень-очень любят вас, потому что вы, двое белых детишек, с виду очень ценные. И это хорошо, я люблю ценные _вещи_ , — Ваас сделал акцент на некоторых словах, очень сомневаясь, что этот акцент вообще кто-то понял, но Грант отреагировал моментально, послав его — это он мог разобрать даже не смотря на клейкую ленту. Джейсон просто пялился во все глаза, хаотично соображая. Ха, до смазливого белого начало доходить!   
  
Он повернулся к Гранту.   
  
— Прости, что ты сказал? Что ты сказал? ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ Я НАРЕЗАЛ ТЕБЯ КАК ТВОЕГО ДРУЖКА?! ЗАВАЛИ НАХУЙ ЕБАЛО, ОКЕЙ? Я единственный здесь у кого есть яйца! На меня смотри. Смотри в глаза, блять. ЭЙ! ЗАСРАНЕЦ! В глаза смотри! Ты моя сучка. Я правитель этого ебучего королевства. Завали, блять, ебало. Или сдохнешь.   
  
Развернувшись, Ваас заметил долгожданный испуг на лице Джейсона. Настроение сразу возросло.   
  
— Что такое, Джейсон? Джейсон, что не так? — Он присел поближе, чтобы вдоволь насладиться каждым вздохом. — Почему ты больше не смеёшься, как там, в небе? — Ваас взмахнул рукой, мельком уловив кусочек неба взглядом, и понял, что сегодня настроение ему позволяет мимоходом отметить — звезды сверкают ярче обычного. — Что, больше не смешно? Я провалился в развлечении тебя?   
  
Ваас переводил взгляд с Джейсона на Гранта, с Гранта на Джейсона, и, чёрт побери, лицо Джейсона нравилось ему намного больше.   
  
— Видишь ли, смысл в том, что там, вверху, ты думал, что у тебя есть шанс… Летя в ёбаном небе ты думал, что засунул свои пальцы в пизду мироздания, — для полноты картины он изобразил, как именно Джейсон это сделал, задвигав средним и безымянным пальцами. Джейсон сглотнул.  
  
— Но hermano, здесь внизу… Здесь внизу… — Ваас, поводив рукой под собой, набрал в кулак земли с кусками сухой травы и корней. Он растёр её в пыль и высыпал обратно, словно песок в песочных часах. Эта пыль — это удача Джейсона Броди и его друзей. И вот эта удача утекает от Джейсона, сыпясь на грязь острова. — Ты ёбнулся с небес на землю.   
  
Грант злобно сопел в углу, метая молнии глазами, но Ваасу было всё равно, он смотрел на другого Броди. Джейсон же, по чьей щеке прокатилась одинокая слеза, закрыл глаза всего на секунду, но Ваас почувствовал себя брошенным. Он засмеялся, представив, как будет раз за разом выбивать из прекрасных глаз Джейсона горячие слёзы.   
  
— Это ничего. Я успокоюсь. Я расслаблюсь, потому что ты, _moi_ , и твой крутой братец, — присвистнув, он указал на Гранта, который больше не выглядел таким крутым. — Очень повеселимся, пока будем ждать деньги.   
  
Ещё не закончив фразу он услышал, как его зовут. Хойт. Это был Хойт. Он услышал слегка пренебрежительный, приказной тон. Никто из пиратов не решился бы обратиться к нему так.   
  
— Ваас! Прекрати пугать заложников. Ты нужен, чтобы позаботиться о возвратах.   
  
Хойт был человеком средних лет в тёмно сером костюме и рубашке такого же цвета, что и негласная форма пиратов. Что поделать, на красном не видно крови. Он, в отличии от того же Вааса, не выглядел устрашающе, а скорее был похож на бизнесмена, случайно завернувшего не туда.   
  
Ваас повернулся посмотреть на Волкера, тот выглядел уставшим и немного нервным. Неприязнь, на секунду мелькнувшая на лице Вааса, быстро спряталась за безумной улыбкой. Тяжело вздохнув, он поднялся, бросив напоследок:   
  
— Я только надеюсь, что вы, куски ебатни, интереснее, чем ваши друзья. _Ta-ta_ , _Bye-bye_.   
  
По пути он сделал выпад в сторону Андреса, и тот, отреагировав почти мгновенно, отскочил.   
  
— Ведёшься каждый грёбаный раз, чувак, — сказал немного разочаровано и удалился, направляясь к возвратам. Он не знал, что видит Андреса живым в последний раз.   
  
Над головой зашумела вертушка, прилетевшая за Хойтом. Ваас выбрал путь длиннее, обходя дома не по прямой, чтобы не столкнуться с Волкером, но тот будто поджидал его, выйдя из темноты вместе с двумя наёмниками.   
  
— Шевелись, Ваас, я хочу улететь, зная, что дело сделано.   
  
Ваас закатил глаза, но подчинился. Ему нужна была разрядка, и пока Хойт здесь, он не мог повеселиться с братьями Броди. Придется довольствоваться возвратами.   
  
Ваас подошел к небольшой сцене — пираты поставили её чтобы лучше видеть заезжающих шлюх и иногда использовать для публичных казней, как сейчас. Некоторых пленных привели посмотреть что будет с ними, если их родные не заплатят. Среди прибывших пиратов был Бенджи, он кивнул Ваасу, давая понять, что он освободился от обязанностей постового снайпера и теперь всецело принадлежит ему. Ваас кивнул в ответ.   
  
Четверо мужчин со связанными за спиной руками стояли на коленях к нему лицом, опустив голову в пол.   
  
Не церемонясь подолгу, Ваас, нацелив пистолет со сведённым курком в голову одного из возвратов, проговорил:   
  
— Времена меняются… — Грянул выстрел. Один из пленников упал замертво. — Хоп, и всё… — Ещё выстрел. — Вчера мы получили звонок, блять. ЗВОНОК! Никто не хочет платить за вас! Вы — ничто. Люди говорят всё время… всё время… «семья бесценна, семья бесценна». Не-не-не-не, хватит эту хуйню нести! Семья — якорь, когда ты, — он делает паузу, продолжительным свистом изображая падение. — Ебучий «Титаник», — ещё один выстрел.   
  
Ваас, повернувшись к последнему трясущемуся от страха возврату, проговорил привычное:   
  
— Смотри в глаза. В глаза, — когда возврат поднял на него полный бесконтрольного ужаса взгляд, Ваас добавил. — Тебя убила семья.   
  
Последнее тело с глухим стуком упало на деревянный пол. Ваас обернулся к Бенджамину, улыбаясь внезапной мысли.   
  
— Боже, ты… ты понял, ты-ты понял? Я пристрелил их по очереди! Просто так, одного за другим! — Он засмеялся, немного истерично, но радостно. Бенджамин улыбнулся в ответ. Оглядев весь беспорядок, Ваас крикнул, обращаясь уже к пирату, стоящему за Беном. — Да убери ты это нахуй!   
  
Пират кинулся исполнять приказ, подозвав себе на выручку ещё двоих.   
  
Ваас с Бенджамином двинулись в сторону домика, где можно было бы отдохнуть, вмазать по дорожке и выпить холодного пива под звуки мольбы о пощаде, доносящиеся с улицы, ведь главные жилые дома стояли рядом с дорогой, откуда грузовики увозили и привозили пленных и их трупы.   
  
— Волкер…? — Ваас, убивая возвратов, слышал удаляющуюся вертушку, но не был уверен наверняка.   
  
— Съебался вместе со своими ебаными наёмниками, — ответил Бенджамин с нескрываемым раздражением. Ваас с облегчением глубоко вдохнул слегка прохладный ночной воздух и тут же наглотался дорожной пыли. — Какого хуя он тут забыл? Больше не доверяет нам заложников? Или в этот раз попался кто-то важный?   
  
Ваас, кашляя и хрипя, цеплялся за подставленное плечо. Наконец прочистив горло, он всё ещё сипло произнёс:   
  
— Я хуй знает, но мне это не нравится.   
  
Бенджамин кивнул, соглашаясь. Им обоим были обещаны золотые горы и полное доверие, но, как оказалось, Хойт Волкер держит слово не в полной мере. Они разгребали разве что горы дерьма и трупов, пакеты наркоты и оружия, а денег не видели нихрена. Так что играли не по-честному, обворовывая босса и употребляя его же товар время от времени, когда док был занят крупным трипом и не мог сварганить что-то достойное его диплома. С доверием дела тоже обстояли не очень, и последние пару лет Хойт задавал всё больше вопросов, стараясь держать всё на контроле, что делало возможность наёбывать его почти невыполнимой.   
  
— Маркус, когда Хойт со своими парнями проходили мимо псарни, слышал, что Волкер планирует выслать тебе на попечение несколько рекрутов, — Бенджамин сказал это как бы невзначай, прекрасно зная, какую реакцию это вызовет. Он поигрывал врученной ему совсем недавно новенькой штурмовой винтовкой F1, вертя её в руке, словно она ничего не весила.   
  
— Где Маркус? — Ваас жевал губу, хмурясь. Ему нужно было знать, что в точности сказал Хойт, слово в слово.   
  
— Там же, где и собаки, — обронил Бенджи, опустив пушку.   
  
Оба развернулись было в сторону псарни, но Бен увидел пирата на выходе из лагеря, натаскивающего собаку принести ему из леса, что примыкал почти в плотную к этой части лагеря, какую-то живность. Они за считанные минуты оказались рядом с Маркусом, что нашёптывал огромному стаффордширскому терьеру какие-то ласковые слова на ухо, держа пса за шипастый ошейник. Оба услышали только конец фразы — «…хорошая, умная девочка».   
  
Ваас хотел было спросить сразу что Маркус слышал, но Бенджи отвлёк его, яростно стуча костяшками пальцев по его животу.   
  
— Смотри, —прошептал он, и все двое уставились туда, куда указывала его рука.   
  
Перед ними открылась картина доселе невиданная. Тот самый Джейсон Броди, что всего минут десять назад пускал сопли на пол, теперь крался со своим братцем-скалой в сторону леса. У Вааса брови поползли на верх, а глаза почти выпали из глазниц. Он настолько ахуел, что даже не позволил Бенджамину пристрелить их из своей F1, опуская дуло обратно в пол. Собака в руках Маркуса зарычала, но Ваас дёрнул рукой, приказывая ей заткнуться, и Маркус, поняв это, погладил её, успокаивая.   
  
Бенджамин поднял глаза, в которых был немой вопрос.   
  
Ваас задумался. Отсюда, со спины, эти двое выглядели похоже. Один, правда был в синем, а другой в красном.   
  
«Какое поэтичное противостояние — синий и красный» подумал Ваас, удивляясь сам себе. «Ракьят всегда носят синее, а мы красное. Какое интересное совпадение…». Видимо, сегодня звёзды действительно были какие-то особые, раз его тянуло на такие припизднутые мысли. Услышав рядом с ухом недовольное сопение Бенджамина, говорящее «уйдут же», Ваас отбросил философские раздумья, медленно и тихо доставая из правой кобуры пистолет. Всё так же медленно и тихо он снял с предохранителя. Послышался легкий щелчок. Джейсон с братом что-то обсуждали, посматривая на что-то, лежащее на отвалившемся когда-то давно колесе от грузовика. Секундой позже Ваас понял что беложопые ублюдки спиздили карту.   
  
Бенджамин рядом начинал нервничать. Чтобы хоть немного его порадовать, Ваас спросил:   
  
— В синем или в красном? Бенджамин, не задумываясь, ответил:   
  
— В красном. Он опаснее.   
  
Ваас выстрелил, целясь в голову, как он всегда делал. Но то ли Грант дёрнулся в самый неподходящий момент, то ли не нужно было так сильно наклонять голову в право во время стрельбы, то ли во всём были виноваты звёзды, но Ваас попал в шею и прямо сейчас Грант быстро и мучительно умирал. Бенджамин рядом с ним хмыкнул, сам Ваас коротко засмеялся, увидев замешательство, удивление и ужас на лице Джейсона в ту секунду как он повернулся, чтобы узнать откуда грянул выстрел.   
  
Маркус опустился на корточки и начал нашептывать собаке, что вот этого парня в синей футболке нужно поймать и откусить ему жопу.   
  
— Что? А? Что, хочешь сбежать? А? Ты хочешь сбежать, ты хочешь проявить неуважение? Хочешь доебаться ко мне? То есть ты пришёл сюда со своим… со своим хорошеньким личиком, да, и со своим хорошеньким телефончиком, со своим дебилом-братом, и хочешь доебаться ко мне. ХОЧЕШЬ ДОЕБАТЬСЯ _КО МНЕ_. Мне нравится, нет, я УВАЖАЮ это. Я даю тебе тридцать секунд. И если джунгли не сожрут тебя живьём, это сделаю я.   
  
Он присвистнул собаке, та залаяла, готовая кинуться на Броди прямо сейчас. Тот не воспользовался предоставленным шансом, упав на задницу и отползая от них подальше, вместо того чтобы удирать. Бенджамин разочаровано вздохнул.   
  
— ТЫ НАХУЙ ОГЛОХ? Я СКАЗАЛ УЁБЫВАЙ ОТСЮДА, КУСОК ТРУСЛИВОГО ДЕРЬМА! БЕГИ, ФОРЕСТ, БЕГИ!   
  
Джейсон наконец сообразил, и подскочив на ноги, бросился в джунгли. Бенджамин засмеялся, Ваас закричал в небо и оба бросились к вертушке. Маркус отпустил собаку и заорал остальным гнаться за Броди. Поднимаясь на вертолёте, Ваас видел кровавые реки — пираты со всех ног мчали в лес. Ещё две вертушки поднялись в воздух, в одну из них запрыгнул Матео — любимец Вааса наравне с Бенджи.   
  
Матео или просто Тео был бесстрашным. Это смерть боялась его, всё блуждая где-то неподалёку, но ни разу так и не ухватив Тео за зад. Ваас считал себя счастливчиком, вспоминая, сколько раз ему удалось избежать смерти. Тео же эту цифру утроил. Не смотря на свой абсолютно обычный вид (Ваас иногда путал его с простыми пиратами, только татау на руке чем-то отличали его от других) Тео имел огромную силу и ничто в мире не смогло бы сокрушить его.   
  
Они помчались над кронами деревьев, выискивая прожекторами несущуюся по джунглям фигуру. Бенджи закинул за спину свою винтовку, сменив её на бронебойный пулемёт со стойкой. Кровожадно блеснув глазами, он расхохотался. Ваас приказал пилоту гнать сразу к подвесному мосту. Тропа из леса вела именно туда, и Ваас очень сомневался, что Джейсон вдруг решит прогуляться под луной среди медведей. Вертушка с Тео опередила их и Бенджамин чертыхнулся.  
  
— Опять всё веселье говнюку достанется…   
  
Подлетев к нужному месту, Ваас предложил осмотреть поближе реку — может идиот свалился и сейчас бесславно тонет. Хотелось бы конечно выпустить хоть одну пулю ему в череп.   
  
Бенджи вновь отвлёк его от созерцания лунной ряби на воде, толкнув в плечо.   
  
— Смотри, кто к нам идёт.   
  
Он громко добавил «поднимай!», обращаясь к пилоту, и стал за пулемёт. Ваас решил просто понаблюдать отойдя немного в сторону, удостоверившись, что Бенджи в пылу не пристрелит и его заодно.   
  
Джейсон не шёл к ним в руки, он летел. Взбежал на мост со скоростью спринтера, глаза на выкате, руками машет, футболка в крови. Ваас заткнул уши как раз за секунду до того, как Бенджи начал выпускать обойму в убегающего пленника. Но мазал он страшно, скорее разнося в щепки мост, а не Джейсона. Мост такого удара не выдержал и канатные дорожки оборвались, увлекая Джейсона в пучину ледяной воды.   
  
— Спуститься и добить? — Спросил пилот, но Ваас дал отбой.   
  
Впереди два водопада и водоём, кишащий крокодилами. Джунгли поглотили Джейсона Броди.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Вернувшись в лагерь, Ваас сразу же жопой почувствовал, что что-то не так. Пираты боялись смотреть ему в глаза, обходя его стороной. Ваас списал это на то, что они потеряли Джейсона, но, считая его мёртвым, не придал этому значения.

Но на всякий приказал Бенджи найти Шона и проверить лагерь.

Через пол часа, когда Ваас уже успел расслабиться и снюхать дорожку, к нему ворвался Бен с печальной физиономией.

— Ну что там ещё? — Лениво спросил Ваас, покачиваясь на стуле.

Бенджамин растёр рот ладонью, прикрыв глаза. Ваас сразу же сел ровно, фокусируя внимание на словах, что были сказаны слишком тихо.

— Шон и Андрес… Мертвы. Девчонка из новеньких сбежала, Пако сказал, что двое погнались за ней, но ублюдки утонули раньше, чем поймали эту суку! Либо она уплыла, что маловероятно, либо её сожрали акулы, — Бен от души пнул ногой рядом стоящую коробку с барахлом.

Ваас вскочил со своего места и за секунду оказался рядом с Бенджамином, хватая его за воротник футболки.

— КАКОГО ХУЯ?! КАК ЭТО БЛЯТЬ МОГЛО ПРОИЗОЙТИ?! — Заорал он в лицо.

— ОТКУДА МНЕ ЗНАТЬ, Я БЫЛ С ТОБОЙ! — Ответил тем же Бен.

Ваас оттолкнул его от себя, впечатав в стену. Он развернулся к столу, где на заляпанном, не слишком чистом зеркале дожидался своего часа оставшийся кокаин. Разделив его на две дорожки кредиткой Оливера, он собрал носом одну, другую оставляя Бенджи. Тот стёк по стене вниз, зарываясь рукой в густые короткие волосы на макушке. Он думал о двоих своих друзьях, которых потерял в один миг. А ещё о том, что с ними сделает Хойт, когда узнает о побеге нескольких пленных за раз. Ваас отвлёк его, пощелкав пальцами перед лицом, и когда Бен поднял глаза, указал двумя пальцами на стол.

— Соскребай и пошли. Надо найти и наказать виновных. А ещё блять мне нужен Маркус. Он хоть не сдох?

Вставший на ноги Бен отрицательно махнул головой, добавив: «я видел его, когда вернулся». Снюхав дорогу, он обернулся, потирая тыльной стороной ладони нос. Оба вышли из комнаты не в лучшем расположении духа.

Первым делом Бен повёл его к клетке, где всего какой-то час назад сидели братья Броди. Рядом с клеткой лежало тело, накрытое красным полотном. Ваас, приподняв край ткани, заглянул под неё.

Это был Андрес. Кто-то разбил ему голову, что и привело к смерти.

Опустив покрывало, Ваас посмотрел на двери клетки и заметил кровь. Видимо, они подозвали Андреса поближе и стукнули его несколько раз головой об прутья клетки. Как находчиво. Это был хлюпик-Джейсон или КрутойПарень-Грант? Бен поставил бы на второго, Ваас был в этом уверен.

Оставив беднягу Андреса, они двинулись по дороге в сторону небольших лачуг. Ваас перед уходом успел заметить, что рядом с телом лежали пару листков кордилины. Наверное, их положил Бен, всё ещё веривший в то, что согласно обычаям ракьят, рядом с телами воинов стоит оставлять кордилину — так их и в загробной жизни будет сопровождать удача. Если Бену так легче пережить смерть друзей — пускай. Ваас же успокаивал себя тем, что Гранта он уже пристрелил.

В одной из лачуг, служащей для отдыха пиратов во время смен, на полу под таким же красным полотном покоился Шон. Его убили ножом в шею. Тело лежало в луже крови, от которой тянулись кровавые следы — кто-то из пиратов, накрывших тело, наследил.

— Как думаешь, кто из них это сделал? — Спросил Ваас, желая отвлечь Бенджамина, чьё лицо в миг потемнело — они с убитым пиратом были близкими друзьями ещё в племени.

— Думаю старший, Грант. Тот в синем, кажется, не представлял угрозы…

Бен опустился на корточки рядом с телом, откинув ткань с лица Шона. Его глаза были широко распахнуты в удивлении, что натолкнуло на мысль «его застали врасплох». Проведя дрожащей ладонью по лицу умершего, Бен прикрыл ему глаза, а затем накрыл покрывалом. Бросив рядом листки кордилины, он поднялся. Ваас опустил руку ему на плечо в утешительном жесте.

— Я бы убил его, если бы он уже не был мёртв, — сказал Бенджи с твёрдостью в голосе, но Ваас знал — только отличное самообладание не даёт Бену разнести здесь всё к чертям и заплакать.

Выйдя из лачуги, они столкнулись с Маркусом, который как раз искал их. Он кратко пояснил, что готовится погребальный костёр, где сожгут тела всех погибших за сегодняшний вечер. Внезапно их оказалось намного больше пяти. Маркус объяснил это тем, что в погоне за Джейсоном Броди многие попали в лапы к диким животным, некоторые свалились со скалы, несколько случайно пристрелили товарищей, за что получили от других товарищей. Ваас тяжело вздохнул, сжав пальцами переносицу. Он не отрицал, что некоторые из этих пиратов были ему знакомы, были его друзьями, делили с ним хлеб, но большинство из них всё ещё оставалось наглухо отбитыми идиотами.

— Где Тео? — Спросил он, ожидая услышать привычное «с ним всё в порядке, что ему сделается», но вместо этого Маркус сжал губы в тонкую нить, мгновенно погрустнев ещё больше.

— Его только принесли из леса.

Маркус повёл их в сердце лагеря, куда стаскивали все трупы, что можно было достать. Тех двоих, что погнались за девчонкой не успели — ими подкрепились раньше.

Рядом со сценой, где Ваас разбирался с возвратами, уже лежала огромная куча дров. Неподалёку лежали тела, удивительным образом чётко сложенные в одну шеренгу. Ваас догадался, что кто-то руководил процессом, и по коротким командам от Маркуса, понял, кто.

Ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы найти среди всех прочих тело Тео. Ощущение потери сменилось любопытством — что оказалось сильнее Матео? Тигр? Медведь? Высота? Вода? Пулемётная очередь?

Подняв ткань, первое, что бросилось в глаза — торчащая из шеи рукоятка ножа, лезвие было полностью вогнано в тело. Бенджи за его спиной ахнул. Ваас обернулся на Маркуса, тот подозвал какого-то пирата, которого сам Ваас встречал второй или третий раз в жизни.

— Расскажи, что ты видел, — попросил его Маркус.

Пират кивнул, и Ваас обратил внимание на его форму — она не была красной, она была чёрной с красными вставками, как у большинства пилотов. Это он вёл вертушку, в которой летел Тео.

— Мы поднялись в воздух одновременно с вами, но Матео сказал лететь быстрее, так что я немного сманеврировал, выиграв нам время. Мы пролетали над густыми деревьями, когда Матео крикнул Джо, что видит его и сейчас спрыгнет за ним. Потом Джо говорил мне, что происходит внизу и я…

— А где сам Джо? — Перебил его Бен, желая услышать историю из первых уст.

Вместо пилота ответил Маркус, кивнув на одно из соседних тел.

— Вон отдыхает.

Все четверо они посмотрели в ту сторону, куда указал Маркус. Пилот участливо вздохнул, но Ваас не дал ему сменить направление мысли, махнув ладонью перед его лицом, давая разрешение говорить.

— Так вот, Джо сказал, что Матео прыгнул прямо на беглеца, казалось, словно он летать умеет — я бы расшибся насмерть, а ему ничего. Джо кричал, что они борются и, мол, сейчас Матео порежет его на шашлык, но потом всхрипел и заорал так громко, что я услышал его очень чётко. Он заорал «нихуя себе, белый пришил Матео!». Вот как всё было.

Маркус кивнул, жестом отпустив пилота, и повернулся к остальным.

— Не хочу показаться суеверным, но мы все же понимаем, что это значит? — Нервно заговорил он, озираясь по сторонам, посматривая нет ли рядом чужих ушей.

Но пираты если и были, то бродили бесцельно, искоса поглядывая на шеренгу тел павших братьев по оружию. Они не обращали внимание на троицу живых среди мёртвых и не прислушивались к чужим словам. Даже внезапное столь долгое присутствие Вааса нисколько не интересовало их.

Бенджамин провёл ладонями по волосам, сцепляя пальцы в замок на затылке. Он, как и Маркус, как и Шон, Андрес, Тео и Пако, верил в то, что сейчас всё ещё задвигала его сестра в своём храме на полном серьёзе. Ваас перестал верить уже очень давно, так что он произнёс:

— Перестань, Маркус, ты напугаешь Бенджи, — Бен на это фыркнул, толкнув его носком ботинка в колено. Ваас, никак не отреагировав, продолжил. — Он победил Матео, и что с того? Его старший братец победил сразу двоих, и где он теперь? Служит кормом для твоих собак.

Хотевший было вставить слово Бен был остановлен Маркусом, указавшим рукой на третье тело в ряду.

— Вон он лежит.

— Я не о том, — сказал Бен нетерпеливо. — При всей моей любви к Шону и Андресу, они не шли ни в какое сравнение с Тео.

Ваас ничего не ответил. Он видел, что Бен и Маркус согласны в том, что Джейсон Броди, убивший Матео ножом, как того требуют традиции, перенял часть его великой силы воина. А это не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Так, вы оба, говна куски. Слушайте сюда, — он ударил себя ладонями в грудь, нахмурив брови и сжав губы. Так он выглядел жестче и свирепее, вселял уверенность в свои слова. — Джейсон Броди мёртв. Никакие силы воина не помогли бы ему пережить обстрел, падение, бурные воды рек и крокодилов. Он сдох, как мразь, захватив с собой наших друзей и это хуёво. Но! — Схватив их двоих за плечи, Ваас поочередно заглянул им в глаза. — Мы переживём это, hermanos.

Он мял плечо Бена с большим давлением, видя, что Маркус почти на его стороне, несмотря на свои заявления. Решив немного приободрить их шуткой, он добавил уже менее серьёзным тоном:

— Вот в прошлом году был пиздец, помните? Когда весь товар пропал и Хойт прилетел выяснять, как так получилось, что мы не уследили за его деньгами, — Ваас хохотнул, вспомнив как оправдывался и выкручивался, чтобы Хойт не пристрелил ни одного из них.

Маркус подхватил его смех, в свою очередь вспомнив, как в красках описывал преимущества собак, чтобы Хойт со злости не перестрелял каждую и не прикрыл его дело совсем.

Бен не поддержал их, скинув руку Вааса со своего плеча.

— Шон умер, и Тео, и Андрес, и… Блядство, иногда я ненавижу эту работу, — он сел на землю прямо рядом с телом Тео, растирая лицо ладонями.

Маркус отлучился на минуту, а когда вернулся, в его руках были три банки холодного пива. Бену он вручил банку первому, похлопав после по плечу. Ваас свою выпил почти залпом, скомкав жестянку руками. Отойдя в сторону, он оставил их наедине, давая возможность обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию и проститься с друзьями. Сам же Ваас прошёл вдоль шеренги, дойдя до третьего тела. Подняв ткань, он успокоил себя — «ты просто хочешь убедиться и всё, ты знаешь что он мёртв, ты сам его убил».

Да, это был Грант, и да, он определённо был мёртв. Убийство Шона не помогло ему увернуться от пули, значит и его братцу убийство Тео не принесло удачи. Джейсон Броди должен быть… Нет-нет, он просто обязан быть мёртв. Не могло быть иначе, просто не могло.

Ваас вернулся к Бенджи. Маркус уже отдавал распоряжения по поводу костра, так что когда тот в скором времени запылал, наконец стало спокойно.

Большинство пиратов смотрели на огонь с ужасом, понимая, что их работа на этом острове не только закидываться чем попало и стрелять в безоружных, но ещё и временами дохнуть.

Некоторые, такие как Бен и Маркус, верили, что души погибших с дымом костра вознесутся к богам. Они смотрели на огонь смиренно.

Остальные смотрели с холодным равнодушием.

Ваас же глядел сквозь огонь, про себя считая, скольких поочерёдно закидывают в огонь.

Ему стоило это предвидеть. Он не успел сломать братьев как остальных, лишь раззадорил пыл старшего и немного припугнул младшего. Ему нужно было остаться, или приказать запереть Гранта, или пристрелить его на месте, как только увидел. Но он этого не сделал и теперь все они мертвы.

Ваас сморгнул это ощущение из смеси пустоты, вины, горечи потери и жгучей ярости. Он вновь стал безучастным. Развернувшись, направился к хибаре с кроватью, не желая больше стоять здесь, дожидаясь, пока погребальный костёр догорит.

По дороге его привлекли яростные крики и слёзные мольбы, доносящиеся из-за закрытой двери одного из домиков. Ваас подошёл ближе, прислушиваясь.

О, да это же малыш Даг!

Он тарабанил в дверь, просил выпустить его немедленно, кричал про уговор и свою нужность. Ваас, подкравшись как можно тише, постучал костяшками по дереву в ответ. На другой стороне всё замолкло, и через секунду послышался неуверенный толчок в дверь.

— Эй, там кто-нибудь есть? — Севшим после стольких криков голосом тихо заговорил Даг.

Ваас хохотнул, оглядываясь по сторонам. Кто-то умный запер Дага, не дав ему под шумок смыться, чему Ваас был несомненно и несказанно рад. Постучав ещё раз, громче прежнего, Ваас упёрся лбом в дверь, улыбаясь.

— Дагги, крошка, я смотрю, дела твои не очень, — прошептал он в щель между дверью и косяком. — Что не так, Дагги?

Даг на той стороне прерывисто задышал — он был на грани истерики, но приход знакомого человека приподнял его боевой дух. А очень зря.

— Ваас, боже, как я рад! Они заперли меня здесь, когда ты сказал ловить Джейсона, это недоразумение, э-это глупость, Ваас, т-ты же понимаешь э-это, да? — Его голос задрожал, срываясь на плач, и Ваас наслаждался этими звуками, словно музыкой.

— Нееет, Даг. Ты, amigo, привёл не тех. И ты дорого заплатишь за свою глупость, gilipollas, — он достал из кобуры пистолет, нацелив его на дверь. — Сколько раз я говорил тебе не попадать на видео или фото, узнавать всё о жертве и только потом сближаться? Но тебе захотелось побольше денег, да? ПОБОЛЬШЕ ДЕНЕГ, СУКА! — Резко отойдя от двери, он выстрелил несколько раз туда, где должны были быть ноги Дага или хоть что-то ниже пояса. — ТЫ КОГО БЛЯТЬ ПРИВЕЛ?! СУЧКУ-ПЛАВЧИХУ, УРОДЦА-ВОЯКУ И ДОЛБОЁБА С ВЕЗУЧИМ ОЧКОМ!

Даг заверещал то ли от страха, то ли от того что Ваас таки куда-то попал, но на шум сбежались пираты. Бенджи подбежал к нему, сжав руку с пистолетом в своих ладонях. «Хватит» — сказал он почти в самое ухо, и Ваас вдруг понял, что изрешетил дверь, бездумно нажимая на спусковой крючок.

— Он бесит меня, — в своё оправдание ответил Ваас, опуская оружие.

Пираты достали Дага на свет, тот был бледным и весь дрожал, но на нём не было ни царапинки. Ваас приказал забрать его и упаковать с собой — уж с его острова он никуда не сбежит.

Бен отпустил его руку, кивая Маркусу, а тот в свою очередь кивнул остальным, чтобы расходились. Ваас так и не назначил нового главного этого лагеря, но Маркус похоже неплохо справлялся, так что, бросив короткое «ты за старшего», он пошёл в сторону вертушек.

Всё, чего хотелось сейчас — это смыть этот день, запить его чем-то приторно сладким и поганым, и завалиться спать. Бенджи шёл за ним, вертя в руках оружие — Ваас слышал, как позвякивают каждый раз пряжки ремня, бившееся об металлический корпус винтовки. Этот звук умиротворял, позволяя забыться.

**Author's Note:**

> *1911 - вид пистолета в игре. 
> 
> Что же, надеюсь вам понравилось, и вы напишите пару ваших мыслей в комментариях, мне будет очень интересно почитать что вы думаете обо всём этом. 
> 
> До скорой встречи. 
> 
> C любовью, biRudeboy's dog


End file.
